


reaching for the rafters

by BerryliciousCheerio



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryliciousCheerio/pseuds/BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't think I didn't notice you stole my socks."</p><p>or: maya and riley go ice skating...sort of</p>
            </blockquote>





	reaching for the rafters

**Author's Note:**

> dancing on hardwood floors in fuzzy socks, catching one another when they slide too far (the tall one stopping to argue- “you’re wearing my socks” “no i’m not” “they come up to your knees!” “… that proves nothing”)
> 
> disclaimed

 

 

 

“Why did we ever not have hardwood floors?” Riley asks, skating past a laughing Maya.

“Probably because we couldn’t afford it before,” Maya answers, grinning.  “Move out of the way, I want to try something.”

Riley barely has time to slip-slide her way to the edge of the as of yet unfurnished dining room before Maya’s launching herself forward, her look of glee quickly transforming into one of panic when her running start sends her flying towards the stack of boxes in the corner of the room and not her intended spot beside Riley.

“Peaches!” Riley exclaims, arm shooting out to catch Maya around her waist.  Maya’s momentum has them both swinging, giggling as they nearly fall.  “Okay,” Riley says, trying to catch her breath.  “My turn.”  She attempts the same move with nearly the same results, though when Maya catches her they do end up falling, collapsing in a tangle of limbs and shrieking with laughter.

They’re silent for a moment, untangling themselves from one another and lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, shoulders pressed together.  And then Riley says seriously, “Don’t think I didn’t notice you stole my socks.”

Maya whips her head around to stare at Riley, eyes narrowing when she sees the shit eating grin plastered on Riley’s face.  “I did not,” she insists, wiggling her toes in the admittedly stolen socks.

“Maya, they’re up to your knees!”

Grinning like the cat that caught the canary, Maya rolls onto her side and props herself up on her elbow.  “That proves nothing in a court of law.”

Instead of responding with a quip that Maya will most definitely top, Riley launches herself at her girlfriend, peppering her face with kisses and tickling her and reveling in the delighted shriek Maya lets out when she does.   “Stop stealing my stuff,” she huffs goodnaturedly when Maya taps out, chest heaving and cheeks flushed as she tries to catch her breath.

“You know you love it,” Maya laughs, nudging Riley’s shin with her sock-clad toes.

“That proves nothing in a court of law,” Riley parrots.

 

 

 


End file.
